Magna Mutatio
by InkAngelXIII
Summary: The wizarding world does not, has not, and likely won't revolve around solely a Mr. Harry Potter. Far greater things than the Tri-Wizard Cup is happening, and Harry is kept in the dark while he focuses on his own problems. Five members of a society that shouldn't exist have come, and they're not the kind of saviors one would expect. OC centric, based in the fourth book.


Ringing pounded against a certain redhead's skull. This redhead had blue eyes, freckles, light skin, but was not a Weasely as some might assume. No, this particular redhead was not one if the infamous wizarding family, but one of his own.

Riley Morgan glared at the phone that rang incessantly, and reluctantly reached out to grab the blasted thing. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID before he hit the accept call button and brought it to his ear. "You better have a damn good reason for calling at this ungodly hour." He said into the phone as he rolled onto his back.

"We have a huge problem Riley, like, Voldemort huge." This made Riley wake up. He propped himself up with his right elbow as he attempted to sit up.

"Go on."

The voice, Riley now able to recognize it as Adrien, continued, "My dad's old friends are planning something huge for the Quidditch World Cup." Riley mentally grimaced at the name of the sport, not finding it entertaining in the least, but then again, Riley cared little for any sport. "They're going to go in their old party clothes," The way Adrien said party let Riley deduce rather easily there weren't going to be any cocktail dresses around. "And they're going to rough up the campsites afterwards in Voldie's name." The fourteen year old Malfoy went quiet for a while. "And...I think my father is starting to suspect me. I don't think I can help much more on this one."

Riley nodded in understanding despite knowing Adrien couldn't see him. "That alright man, I get it. No worries, I think I can do this one on my own anyway." Worse came to worse, he asked Darien or Izzy to help him. He idly turned his head to look at the time on his digital alarm clock. "Adrien, what the hell are you doing awake at three in the morning?" In glowing red lights, the numbers, 3:17 stared back at the redhead.

On the other side of the line, he could hear Adrien shifting. "I couldn't sleep knowing you had no idea what was going to happen." The blonde could practically say word for word the question Riley was about to ask. "I didn't say anything earlier because, well…"

Riley chuckled sleepily into the receiver. "You were out with Mary, yeah?" He knew the boy couldn't keep his hands off the Welsh girl no matter what. "No worries, I got this one." He heard a sigh of relief come from Adrien.

"Thanks Riley... I'll be with my dad in the box seats during the cup. Normally I'd just sneak off to find Mary, but I think dad is starting to really get to Draco." The tone Adrien spoke with was very concerned for his younger brother. "He used to be a much better person before he started hanging out with him, now he's starting to be just like the old man."

Riley hummed into the phone tiredly. "Yeah, just get some sleep. I gotta scrounge up a World Cup ticket tomorrow, and I am not doing that half asleep." He laughed softly at his own joke.

The boy on the other end of the line chuckled as well. "M'kay, night." He said, a yawn following right after.

Riley closed his eyes as he laid back down on his warm bed. "Night Adrien." He said softly before pulling his phone away from his ear and hitting the End Call button. He placed his phone back on it's spot by the clock, and sighed as he reopened his blue as sky orbs to stare at his ceiling.

He had to have a plan for the Cup.

Voldemort's men wouldn't send out the whole force for that night, not unless Voldie himself showed up, and that was very unlikely. Five, maybe eight at the most. People will be too terrified of the typical uniform of a Death Eater, a black cloak and a skull mask, to be able to do a whole lot of defending the small force.

Riley reasoned that it'd be rather simple to deal with given his more than capable strength, the only problem was if the Death Eaters split up, he'd be screwed. There was only so much he could do with himself, that unless he had a bird's eye view, it wouldn't be very practical.

A bird's eye view…

He could levitate himself over the campground if necessary, but if he got caught using his powers, he'd get into a lot of trouble.

Riley had a few other ideas come to mind, but none would be executed very well, or had too high of a risk of exposure.

The redhead let his posture relax as he prepared to once more fall asleep before his gently closed eyes snapped open with annoyance glaring in his orbs. More rings assaulted his peaceful night as he grabbed his phone, his eyes still glaring at the ceiling when he answered, "Yes?" He all but hissed the word.

"Yeah...can witches get pregnant with unprotected sex Riley?"

The teen's blue eyes narrowed at the question. "Yes Adrien, witches can still get pregnant." He drawled out in annoyance.

The was a pause for a while on the phone. "Oh…" Riley's eyebrow twitched at the irritating boy. "In that case I'll be heading out to the drugstore then."

"Good night Adrien." Riley hung up on Adrien in annoyance as he all but slammed the phone down on the bedside table.

Riley once more laid back on his bed as he thought on what to do. It would be easy if not for him having to keep his ability a secret, as well as everyone else's secrets. Izzy was spending the rest of her summer with her mom in Germany, Isis and Darien would be too obvious, and Adrien was already under watch. The redhead sighed at his options, or lack thereof.

**AN: So it seems i have a habbit of giving my stories Latin based names (_) I blame lack of sleep and way too much caffine officially, but I found that Latin can give me more of an older feel when it comes to names and to myself they sound pretty clever XD Anyway, this is just a prolouge so expect much more to come!**

**Read and Review please!**

**~Ink**


End file.
